Fire Night
by GrimGrave
Summary: Spring has arrived at Hyrule and the annual festival called Walpurgis Night is in full motion. There's food and drinks, dancing and singing, and the bonfires are lit. And amidst the celebration, our young Hero finds himself enthralled by a certain red-haired woman… Rated T for very mild adult themes, limited to kissing. Din x Link. Happy Walpurgis Night!


_Disclaimer_: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own any of that and doesn't make any money out of writing fiction.

_**Fire Night**_

The setting sun basked the sky in twilight, its crimson hue matching only the bright flames that arose from the smouldering bonfires that dotted the green land of Hyrule field.

Across the field were Hylians, Gorons, Zoras and even (surprisingly enough) a small number of Sheikahs even attended the festivity. The Zoras has brought rare fish that Hylians would otherwise be unable to catch and the Gorons brought with them some "smaller special crops" for occasional firework shows, though it was not traditional.

All around were there dancing to be seen, and choirs sang old hylian songs of ancient festivities and to welcome the new season. Wine and mead was served with the roasted meat and fish, and the bonfires reached high, ablaze on all hills and knolls.

It was Walpurgis Night – the coming of Spring.

Sipping his mug of mead in contentment a young Hero garbed in green strolled around the festival grounds, enjoying the sight of merriment, the scent of the bonfires and the overall atmosphere of the festival. The sky was beginning to darken, but that was the highlight after all.

"Link," someone called and patted him heftily on the shoulder, crimson eyes meeting azure ones. "How do you like the Walpurgis Night so far?"

"Impa," Link greeted. "I can't describe it with words alone. I'm happy to see the people being so laidback."

"They've missed out on a proper Walpurgis Night for years," Impa stated with a smile. "There's even more bonfires than usual. I suppose they all needed a common event such as this to lift their spirits."

Link chuckled and smiled. "They couldn't have done so any better. It's still foreign to me, but I find myself already smitten by the celebration."

"I'm glad to hear that, lad." Impa replied. She soon cast her gaze to the sky, the darkened blanket already riddled with the light of the stars. "I wonder if we'll see it this time…"

Link looked up at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Hmm? See what?"

The Sheikah chuckled. "I guess you haven't heard. Can't say I blame you: it's almost like a secret for most people." She paused, gazing back up at the stars. "Over the years, people claim that they've seen a shooting star ascend the sky before Walpurgis Night is over – at the break of dawn."

"A shooting star… _ascending_ the sky? I've seen unbelievable things on my adventures Impa, and even I find it hard to believe in."

Impa shrugged. "It's just a rumour, perhaps even a myth from ancient times. But people still talk about it. Anyway I have to look for our young princess, you just enjoy yourself lad," she said, offering a smile before vanishing into the crowds.

Link scoffed and took a swig of his mead. Though he would be lying if he said this titbit had not piqued his interest a bit…

**::::::::**

The night was still young but the festival was still in full commotion as the different races banded together for the coming of spring. People gathered around the bonfires, others around fire pits for cooking purposes, and the rest frolicked around. Some of the Zoras and Hylians had begun a dance contest while the Gorons offered more firework shows for the younger crowd.

Link cheered at the shows and contestants, laughing wholeheartedly along with the rest of the people on this fine night. This night couldn't get any better.

And then he saw her.

Across the festival grounds walked she: a tall woman clad in a simple suit of pinkish-red hue with orange woven sandals and golden bracelets.

She stuck out from the crowd in a way that Link couldn't describe, but caught his attention all the same. Her skin was fair and flawless and her hair was the colour of a raging flame, held together in a waving ponytail and her eyes were the pristine orbs of smouldering embers. Every step she took was a dance: gracious, flawless, and captivating.

Her amber eyes locked with his and her lips curled into a smirk as she made her way over, absorbing Link's enthralled stare. "Hello there, stranger," her voice was husky and smooth. "Am I that alluring?"

Link's cheek blushed hotly as he caught himself, but the words wouldn't come. "I… n-no, I m-mean…! I didn't mean to-"

Don't apologise," she said. "I could spot you from across the camp myself. Would you like to dance?"

Before he could decline the woman took hold of his hand – her caress was warm and her grip was firm, but gentle – and lifted him up to his feet. "Just let go, and don't think," she said.

What followed was like a haze – a trance-like state of pure adrenaline as Link and the woman danced. He didn't know or understand what was happening, but his legs moved on their own accord and had him follow this redheaded vixen.

And with each step he took he found himself more and more enthralled by this unknown beauty. Her movements were like the swaying lashes of a pyre and her eyes drew him in, absorbing him into pools of rich ruby-red. His heart was beating faster but his body kept dancing wildly as he followed her-

…away from the crowd, the bonfires, the light. There was only the smooth, cold surface of the stone wall and the cover of the night.

And yet he felt as warm as if he was near the bonfires – fires that pressed up to him, engulfing him with pleasant heat that coursed through as she enveloped him in a pair of strong, flaming arms. Seething digits buried in blonde locks, and ruby orbs shined brightly in the darkness with the hint of a grin dimmed beneath.

Flame-touched lips crashed against his in a seething kiss, so bold and addictive, before a swipe of her agile tongue licked his skin in a trail of heat down his throat to the collarbone. His body throbbed, he felt like he was burning yet there was nothing but pleasure dancing across his skin wherever she touched.

He gently grabbed her and pulled her close, a small laughter escaping her throat before their lips locked in another passionate kiss, her soft body pressing up against him.

Time was forgotten and replaced with the euphoric haze of burning sensations swelling within him. His mind was rendered blank.

And then it stopped. Her lips pursed for a chaste peck that trailed to the crimson shell of his ear with the words _"Until we meet again… Hero."_

As sudden as a bolt of lightning she was gone, leaving behind merely faint warmth lingering on him.

Link, clearly confused, stumbled back across the drawbridge, but no trace was to be found. Had it all been a dream?

No – he still felt her lips upon his and her heat over him. He couldn't make heads or tails of his as he stepped back to the field-

"There you are, Link!" Impa ran up to him. "Where did you disappear off to? Zelda and I have been trying to find you for nearly hours!"

Hours? "But… I was just over there… It was only for a few minutes-"

"It's been hours, lad. The festival is already coming to an end."

"…What? But I… I was just…" He shook his head. "Forgive me… I think I've been drinking a tad bit much… Impa, can I ask you something? What exactly is the origin of the Walpurgis Night…?"

"You don't know? I don't know the specifics but legends say that it was at first a festival for the Goddess, _Din_. People lit bonfires in tribute to the legend as she cultivated the land and created the red earth with the power of fire. Over time it happened to be held during the coming of spring."

"…_Din_?"

Nearby people gasped awestruck as they pointed to the sky, witnessing a lone bright star ascending the heavens…

* * *

_Just a little something I threw wrote down in accommodation to the real Walpurgis Night celebrated in a few countries in Europe, including Sweden – today as a matter of fact!_

_If you want to know more, check the link below:_

_wiki / Walpurgis_Night_

_Hope you enjoyed this rather hastily written story!_


End file.
